warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dieb
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Raubpfote.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 11:39, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:18, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hallo Hallo. Du hast mich angeschrieben, oder? Wohin soll ich kommen? LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 13:12, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Raubpfote, Erst mal finde ich es nicht gerade nett, Leute wegen Dingen anzuschreiben, von denen sie schon gehört haben, da man durch die Aktivität des Users nach der ersten Benachrichtigung sehr gut abschätzen kann, ob diese die Nachricht gelesen hat oder nicht. Außerdem weise ich dich darauf hin, dass es besser ist, wenn man am Ende die Nachricht auch signiert (mit vier Tilden ~ 14:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC)), da es da druch viel einfacher ist, den User zu finden, der einen angeschrieben hat. Und daran, dass ich mein Interesse noch in keinster Weise erwähnt habe, hättest du erkennen können, dass ich nicht interessiert bin. Liebe Grüße ~ 14:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Tilden Hab deine Seite gefunden aber kannst du in Zukunft unter deine Beiträge 4 Tilden machen weil sonst ist es so schwer für andere User deine Seite zu finden. Ausserdem solltest du nocht auf jeder Seite die du findest Werbung für dich machen. Manche mögen das nämlich nicht so. Würde mich auf ne Antwort auf meiner Disk Seite freuen LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 07:47, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eine Antwort Ich habe so ein Programm aus dem Internet hochgeladen, das heißt GIMP. Damit kann man Bilder bearbeiten. Auf Tautropfens Benutzer-Seite im normalen Warrior Cats Wiki gibt es so Videos, wo sie zeigt, wie man Shading oder ähnliches machen kann. Das Programm ist auf dieser Seite: http://www.gimp.org/ Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. LG, Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Seiten Hallo Raubpfote, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du einige Seiten (Krähenflügel, Sprenkelpfote, Tigerherz, Fleckenpfote, Braunfleck, Leuchtpfote und Silberstreif) bearbeitet hast, die du nicht erstellt hast. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies zu unterlassen, da - außer der Autor hat dich hier um Erlaubnis gebeten - es nicht erlaubt ist, die Seiten anderer zu bearbeiten. Schon gar nicht erst, wenn man, wie in deinem Fall die gesamte Seite ändert. Du kannst nicht einfach die Informationen vom Autor durch deine eigenen ersetzen. 17:49, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fragebogen Hab einen von dene genommen :) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 12:47, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Achja darf ich die Seiten bearbeiten das da nicht z.B. FragebogenBearbeiten bearbeiten (stift) steht sondern Fragebogen bearbeiten (stift)?? :) Okay danke dann hab ich was zu tun. Okay. VIel Spaß :) :) Okay danke dann hab ich was zu tun. Okay. VIel Spaß :) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 12:51, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Auswertung lg Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 13:02, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mir fällt so auf das du des mit den Tilden immer noch nicht kannst :) Klick mal wenn du nen Beitrag schreibst unter den Symbolen die da in der ersten Reihe stehen auf diesen Füller wo Signatur hinter steht. Danke und Bild Danke für die Auswertung. Diese Katze scheint mir wirklich ähnlich ;P. Ich habe hier außerdem ein Bild für dich. Vielleicht gefällt es dir. thumb LG, 17:57, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Fragebögen Hallo. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich einen der Fragebögen für meine Freundin benutzen kann. Sie hat hier kein Konto, aber sie würde das gern wissen. LG, 13:07, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Katzen tut mir leid das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe! 25 katzin sind schon ziemlich viel ich habe noch einen anderen auftrag aber mit dem bin ich heute abend dan schon fertig es dauerts sich um das monat bis ich alles fertig habe ich versuche so viele wie möglich vorm schulanfang zu machen! aber ich werde mich bemühen und dir die ich gezeichnet habe dan auch gleich schicken! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 13:37, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Fragebogen, vorgeschmack 1. ich habe eine frae bogen von du als katze ausgefüllt und 2. hier ist mal ien vorgeschmak für die katzen ich habe mustertaze gezwichnet! ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! thumb|für Raubpfote sie darf es in ihren Artikeln nutzen! WIe süß, bild für dich danke für die auswertung past gut zu mir!! und ich hab dir buntpfote gezeichnet ich wieß das das kein auftrag war aber ich wollt sie einfach zeichnen!!thumb|ich hofe sie geffält dir du darfst sic auch in dienen Artikeln verwenden Idee ich hätte da eine idee ich könnte zu deinem du als katze die katzen malen also wen du alles ausgewertet ahast schickst du mir das aussehen der katze und den benuter der dazu gehört ich zeichne dan ien bild und schicke es ihm/ihr! ich werde da s auf meiner profil seite schreiben und deine seite dazu verlinken!!! wenn es dir recht ist lass mich wissen wie dir die idee gefällt! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 14:19, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Bild Ja ... mir war langweilig, und ich stalke gerade die Artikel durch, und dachte mir, mal doch mal ein seltsames Bild einer Schildpatt-Katze. Ja, hier ist es. Vielleicht gefällt es dir.thumb LG, 19:33, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hey. Hab hier ein Bild für dich. Raubpfote als Junges. Kannst dir ja mal anschaun. LG Sand. Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 19:55, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) thumb|220px|Raubpfote als Junges beim Fliegen jagen xD Hoffe du magst es LG Sand gemalte Katzen hier füge ich dir die ganzen gemalten hkatzen immer hinzu Achatstern.png|Achatstern Bergstreif.png|Bergstreif Weidenpelz.png|Weidenpelz Antwort zu GIMP Ja, dieses Problem habe ich auch lange. Wenn du ein Bild spericherst, ist es unter .xcf oder? Wenn du die Dateiendung auf png ändern willst, musst du, wenn du das Bild gemalt hast auf: Datei Exportieren Dann gibst du den Namen ein. Normalerweise speichert er das dann unter .png. Dann kannst du die Bilder hochladen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. LG, 14:23, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gerne Gerne. Hey du hast das mit der Signatur gelernt :D Ich mal nch ein wenig und versuch das mit dem shaden und so. Mal sehn obs geht. Ich schick dir dann den ersten wikia Tauglichen VersuchSandliebessturm (Diskussion) 21:14, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Programm tot. Ich versuchs weiter aber bin mir nicht sicher obs geht. und des lässt sich nimme runterladen. Hier aber noch ein aderes bild: thumb|Raubpfote beim Fischen (sind exakt genau die Farben wie bei der andern) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 22:26, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild ich finde es wirklich schon ganz gut! ich finde aber gimp ziemlich kompliziert ich arbeite mit einem gratis online malprogram namen pixlr editor probier das doch mal aus da giebt es so viel zu entdecken!!! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 10:52, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Bilder Hallo Raubpfote, mir ist vermehrt aufgefallen, dass du Art Theft (=Kunstdiebstahl) begehst. Einige Beispiele Hiervon sind Mondjunges, Marsjunges, Wolfsherz und Graubart. Die letzteren beiden hast du von einer Userin namens Hollyheart22 gestohlen und übermalt und meine Warnung im Blog und auf der CA Seite, dass die Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis nämlich nur dort hochgeladen werden dürfen ignoriert. Solltest du nochmals gegen die Regeln dieses Wikis verstoßen, sehe ich mich gezzwungen dich zu sperren. 11:39, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also ich weiß ja nicht, wer dir diesen Mist erzählt hat Oo Google ist keine Seite, es verlinkt nur auf Seiten. Und es ist absolut unter aller Sau und unheimlich faul einfach Bilder zu nehmen - nein das ist schon klauen - und dann billig umzufärben und Kreise oder sonstiges drüber zu kritzeln. Die Künstler geben sich für ihre Bilder viel Mühe aber das schwerste was du an Arbeit aufbringst, wenn du einfach drüberkritzelst, ist höchstens das abspeichern. Dir würde es schließlich auch nicht gefallen, wenn jemand deine richtigen, gemalten Bilder oder Arbeiten allgemein nimmt, sie leicht verändert und sie als seine eigenen ausgibt. Recolors sind keine Kunst, keine Arbeit sondern sie sind ein fetter Pfeil, der auf dich zeigt und schreit "Ich bin faul und unkreativ, weil ich nichts selbst hinbekomme und deshalb von anderen kaluen muss." Und ich bezweifle, dass du so dargestellt werden willst. 12:07, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Edit: Was soll ich mit den geklauten Bildern sonst machen? Du hast kein recht sie dein eigenen zu nennen, sie gehören dir nicht und deshalb entferne ich sie. 12:08, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Toll! Ich finde diese Idee geil. Vorallem weil mir langweilig ist und ich nichts zu tun habe. Sag einfach, was ich machen soll. Wie viele Katzen pro Clan darf man denn haben? LG, 12:23, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Schreiberlinge Ich würde gerne mitmachen, aber leider sind die Clans noch nicht da xD. Und wie soll man 5- 10 Seiten schreiben?? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 12:54, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darf man die Jungen selbst erfinden? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 13:36, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Erst nachdem ich dir geschrieben hab aber die von Fischpelz darf man doch, oder? Tipp Ich finde die Bilder, die du malst, echt schön. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp, falls du die weißen Pixel am Rand weghaben willst. Wenn du die Vorlage mit der rechten Maustaste anklickst und dann auf "Link im neuen Tab öffnen" gehst, kannst du das Bild in Vollgröße speichern, und das hat keine Pixel. Sorry, wenn ich wie ein Besserwisser klinge, ich wollte bloß helfen. Und danke für das Bild, ich liebe es. LG, 14:48, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Cool, danke! Das passt echt und der Name ist toll *-* LG 16:14, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also gut ich habe jz ziemlich viel zu antworten! :))) Also hier ist erstmal der linke maln muss nichts downloadn : http://pixlr.com/editor/ achja kann sien meine eigene katze die ich habe schaut ungefähr so aus nus in grau schwarz orangebraun!! ich würde gern mit machen aber ich kenn mich nicht ganz aus aus also ich soll ein paar Clans erstellen mit katzen und dann eiene geschichte schreiben! kann ihc auch nur zwei clans erfinden und dan eien geschite schreiben?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:17, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Live Chat kommst du in den Live Chat wenn es bei dir gerader 10:24 und 24.08.2013 ist :)? Bin dabei Okay ich mach mit. Sag mir was ich machen soll und ich machs. Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:23, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Danke Das Bild ist so süüß!! LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:30, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bilder sie sind wunderschön ich werde sie verwenden! ich komme mit pixlr auch besser klear:)! Danke Vielen Dank für die Auswertung hat mich sehr gefreut :3 08:28, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Signatur Ich werde sie dir anfertigen. 16:11, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE: Clique oke ich werde das bild viell noch mal malen oder auch nicht! danke! achja du must neben bei da steht 'Medien und Extras hinzufügen' gehen und dan siehst du da zb bild hinzufügen unda steht als 3 tes Diashow da klickts du drauf und dan kanst du die gewünschten Bilder zufügen :) diene 12:01, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Hey, ich wollte nur sageb, dass die von dir angeforderte Schrift nicht vorhanden ist :( Welche möchtest du stattdessen? (Nur so als nebenbei Sache: viele Sonderschriftarten gibt es hier nicht... Meist nur Standart Dinge :/) 13:28, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi ist fertig: Ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefällt ;) 13:57, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Antwort also ich habs am anfang auch nicht kapiert! du must einefa das da in das Feld ein fügen |[[User:Name|Name]]}} udn vergiss nicht stat name dienen namen einzusetzen :D ps: ich kenne mich da auch nich so ganz aus aber am ende einer seite so was mit katigorie hinzufügen und da must du irgentwas hinein fügen aber da musst jmd andern fragen da kenn ich mich nicht aus:) 12:22, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Kamelpfote Okay das ist schon in ordnug :D lg sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 07:28, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ^^ Sry, ich glaube, ich habe dies vollkommen übersehen... Trotzdem bin ich ne Niete im erklären wie man ne Siggi. Ich habe es mir ja auch selber eigebracht XD. Also ich werde dir die neue machen ;) Wenn du was ändern möchtest sag mir einfach bescheid, dann kann ich das für dich machen^^ 15:41, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auswertungen ich zeichene so gut ich kann und so schnell ich kann haha:D diene wilde 15:47, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke+Frage danke ich hab mich auch bemühnt!! achja ich dachte mir du hast auch so eine bunte sigg:(??? deine wilde 16:23, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Hab sie repariert^^ Du hast den Link zu deiner Diski vergessen. Und ich habe das "t in dir" Zu Segoe Scribt gemacht wie die beiden Sachen davor. Ich glaube jetzt müsste es gehen^^ 18:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das könnte ich machen ^.^ 18:57, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gerne doch Gern, wie kann ich dir denn dabei helfen? 16:09, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Neues Bild Hab ien neues bild für dich gemalt also du als katze hoffe dir gefällt es besser als dass vorherige:) 13:02, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb Waas??? Ich habe nie behauptet das du nich gut zeichnen kannst im gegenteil du kannst sehr gut zeichen:D!!! ich meinte nur weil ich ja bereits vorher eins gezeichent habe wo die Flecken zu hell waren.. diene 13:48, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ja such ich noch. Jap wenn du Lust hast dann klar. LG Sand Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 15:35, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi BOAH DANKE I LOVE YOU!! Des Sigg is geil. Ich hoffe ich habe des richtig eingefügt. Benutzer:Sandliebessturm/Sig 15:04, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Und klappts? Sand Liebe ist ein Sturm im Herzen... 15:12, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ja ich frage mal Daisy. Danke trotzdem ür des geile Siggi :D YOLO :* Deine Sand ohne SiggiSand Liebe ist ein Sturm im Herzen... 15:26, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bildr Hi safari es ist echt nicht so leicht jz noch deine bilder zu malen tut mir wirklich leid u ich habe in meinem blog gesagt das ich nur bis enede der ferien malen werde!!!! achja und ich habe ganschönviel zu tun mit dem phantasia wiki und soo... hoffe du verstehst mich diene 15:19, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage He. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich sowas ähnliches wie "Du als Katze!" machen darf, und zwar, dass ich Usern Katzen mit ihrer Haar- und Augenfarbe male. Es ist ähmlich an "Du als Katze!" und ich wollte dich erst fragen. LG, 12:37, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki Hallo Raubpfote, der Gründer dieses Wikis ist Panzerkralle, der seit drei Jahren allerdings schon nichts mehr in diesem Wiki gemacht hat. Neben mir sind noch Fire, Star und Daisy Admins. 13:50, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Raubpfote, ich habe die Seite gelöscht, da sie gegen die Regeln verstößt. Leere Seiten, bzw. solche die nur einen kleinen Satz haben oder nur aus vereinzelnten Wörtern bestehen sind nämlich eine Art Spam. Gerade bei Geschichten und FFs sollte es doch schon eine Vorraussetzung sein, wenigstens ein Kapitel/Prolog fertig zu haben, bevor man dazu eine Seite erstellt. 15:18, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke es ist wirklich süß!!!! |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 13:13, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Katzennamen Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Diebchen 16:18, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Haha KLAR BIN ICH DABEI alta des lass i mir net entgehen <3 :* schreib mit wanns losgeht Rang Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen :D Ich find's irgendwie cool. Hat aber auch lange gedauert. Meine Glückwünsche 16:02, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Dieb, tut mir Leid wegen der späten Antwort, ich werd auch nicht versuchen mich daraus zu reden. Jedenfalls hab ich mit den anderen gesprochen und du kannst das machen, wenn es nicht mehrere Seiten braucht, die der "Du als Katze!" Test. (Es wäre auch nett, wenn du beim nächsten Mal erst fragst, wenn du ein Projekt machen willst.) Wegen dem Du als Katze! Test haben wir überigens auch noch eine kleine "Beschwerde". Die wäre, dass es nicht so gut ist, dass deswegen so viele Seiten/Artikel benötigt werden. :/ Der Test an sich ist völlig in Ordnung, der ist nicht das Problem, nur die Art und Weise wie es ausgeführt ist, stört uns etwas. Im Forum haben wir deshalb einen extra Oberthread gemacht, wo du deine Fragen in einem Thread einstellen kannst und die User können dann unten in den Kommentaren die Fragen beantworten. (Ob du dann im Thread antwortest oder ihnen auf die Diskussionsseiten schreibst ist dann aber dir überlassen.) Jedenfalls geben wir die ein paar Tage Zeit, den Test ins Forum zu stellen, ehe wir die Artikel dazu löschen. ^^ 18:17, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Tut mir Leid, aber ich erkenne dein Argument, dass die Fragen dann getrennt wären nicht wirklich. Du postest die "Vorlage" - also die Fragen - einfach als Anfangspost, die User kopieren diesen, füllen ihn aus, und posten es dann in die Kommentarsektion. Es würde dabei genau das selbe herauskommen, nur dass dafür dann nicht zig Seiten benutzt werden müssten 16:18, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Klar sorry ich hatte das letze mal vergessen zu antworten :) ich bin dabei!!! |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 18:20, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Vielen, vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich finde deine Vorlagen echt schön. Ich hab auch mal versucht, Vorlagen selbst zu machen, aber das ging so ziemlich nach hinten los. Du kannst das besser. LG, 18:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hi, lovly hat mir gesagt ich kann bei dir 'ne Signatur machen lassen, wenn du das machen könntest wär das toll! Name: Flockensturm Färbe: von weiß zu dunkelblau Spruch: make happy, when You will happy! Farbe: von dunkelblau zu weiß Wär total toll und nett wenn du das machen könntest und mir erzählen könntest wie ich das dann einsetze! By Benutzer:Flockensturm YOLO Heya mach ich :* Mein Siggi geht iwie imma no net. naja. ich versuchs weiter. Ich fang denn ma an. Bin nicht mehr so regelmäßig im wikia. ka why aba iwie is in letzter zeit eh überall dr wurm drin :D haha naja bis bald mal sand Re:Siggi Ähm... Die Schriftart ist mir egal(überrasch mich!). Dann könntest du mit hellblau anfangen? Und wie geht das mit dem Siggi einfügen jetzt? Benutzer:Flockensturm DANKII Danke für das Siggi es sind zwar nicht die Farben die ich mir vorgestellt hab aber das ist viiiiiiiel schöner!!! Die Anleitung für das einfügen klingt i-wie zu kompliziert ich frag einfach gänseblumnase noch^^ By Benutzer:Flockensturm Namen Die Namen von Lovely Shadow gefallen mir gut. Ich habs grad gesehen :D LG Sand Katzennamen Wie ich bewerten würde, also jetzt 5 - Flockensturm 8 - Lovely Shadow 5 - Zombies *-* 7 - Löwenflamme 8 - Broken Light 16:22, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Fehler xD Ich hab das so verstanden, dass jeder die Namen für sein Bild bewertet, weil ich kann ja nicht wissen, welchen Namen du für dein Bild am schönsten findest. Deshalb dachte ich, so wäre es besser. LG, 18:05, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :D Okay Hallu :3 Hey ^^ Da ich deine Charaktere und Seiten sehr kreativ finde wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir bei meinem Wiki helfen möchtest! Würde mcih sehr freuen! :D LG 09:58, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Heyy! Hallihallo, ich bin Briken Light! Ich wollte fragen, ob ich auch zu eurer Clique kommen darf (Hase, du, Jaguar und Sandliebessturm) Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Hase, und ich mag eure Spiele xD. Wenn ich mitmachen darf, hab ich schon ein Spiel: Jeder von uns schreibt einen Namen (z.B. Blattstreif) und die Teilnehmer müssen dann ein Bild zu jedem Namen malen, so, wie sie sich die Katze vorstellen. Dann werden die ilder bewertet und es geht nach dem Prinzip vom Malwettbewerb weiter. LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:43, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)